The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular, SRAM devices including a plurality of sheets serving as a channel region. The channel region has a width that is dependent on transistor type.
In general, an SRAM device includes two pass-gate transistors, two pull-down transistors, and two pull-up transistors. Although such transistors may be included in the same SRAM device, the technical requirements for the two transistors may not be the same. For example, since an amount of driving current required for operating the pull-up transistor is less than the amount of driving current needed for the pass gate transistor and the pull-down transistor, there is no need for the channel region of the pull-up transistor to have the same structure or size as those of the other transistors. Furthermore, when the pull-up transistor is fabricated to have the same channel region as the other transistors, the SRAM device may suffer from an increase in leakage current and an unnecessary increase in occupying area of a unit cell.